


stroked our back unbent/ chewed our kisses/ licked us hard and soft again

by stepquietly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, High Heels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno's not gonna lie, this is totally working for him. The idea of wearing this and standing over Sid in heels while Sid mouths his cock, elastic edges of the panties pulled down to slightly cut in under his balls, is so hot that he needs to put his computer down for a bit and go fetch some tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stroked our back unbent/ chewed our kisses/ licked us hard and soft again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



> This one is all on Zorana. She's been moaning about this all morning and it seemed like the thing to do to write her porn. This used to be twitter-fic before I put it on here. 
> 
> Beware of absolute filth, Geno in heels and silk panties, comma abuse and pluperfect. This is verging on being stripper kink, except it's mostly crossdressing kink and a little comeplay. 
> 
> Title taken from Lisa M. Bradley's 'We Come Together We Fall Apart.'

It’s something they stumble onto, this idea of Geno wearing panties.

Geno hasn’t ever really given it a lot of thought, but if he had spent any time on the idea he probably would’ve assumed Sid would wear them since he’s got the round, high ass that everyone talks about; their own sweet little Jenny from the block, rocking his business. But it’s never really come up. Sid’s never mentioned wanting to wear panties and Geno’s never really thought about it and everyone’s okay with that.

So it’s a bit of a surprise when they stumble into a version of this conversation at the end of a long day filled with an exhausting morning practice and chores, followed by Sid having to head out with his cousin for his bachelor party. Geno’d made dinner, and after they’ve cleaned up the kitchen somewhat and finally made it to bed Sid grumpily recounts the horror of having to follow around a ridiculously drunk group of guys yelling “TITS! FUCKING SHOW US YOUR TITS!” from various casinos to strip club after strip club.

“But he’s my cousin and he’s getting married,” Sid insists, “so I had to go.”

Sid’s discomfort with the whole affair is coming through loud and clear. He can't seem to get past how embarrassing the whole thing was, how awkward it had been; everything so sticky and strange damp patches on the sofas, the girls looking haughty and miserable up on stage.

Geno is nodding along, only vaguely listening, because this is Sid and the idea of taking him to a strip club seems patently ridiculous. It’s pretty clear that his cousin must not know Sid particularly well to be taking him to a place like that instead of just letting him off the hook with the rehearsal dinners.

He's isn't paying much attention to Sid's grumbled rambling, more focused on the way Sid is idly petting his chest, so it's a bit of a surprise when Sid pauses and blurts out, "It... It sounds bad, you know, but I liked the way their legs looked? And the way their panties tied to the side? It was... It was pretty."

Sid’s going a slow dark red, lips pursed and eyes darting away, and Geno's responding grin is _filthy_.

“Pretty, eh Sid? They competition? Or you want me to wear?” Geno teases him, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him, bracketing his body.

The discussion gets tabled for a while.

* * *

  
They both forget all about the conversation after that. And chances are they wouldn’t have remembered it at all except for the fact that Nealsy and Cooke are goofing around at practice, chirping Geno about his flexibility while they sit on the ice doing their stretches. The two of them keep telling Geno that with his moves he ought to get into porn, what with how easy it is for his to throw his legs over his head, point his ass in the air.

Geno is laughing along even though that makes it harder to stretch comfortably when Flower starts in as well, talking about how Geno’s “legs are so long, boy could be a Vegas stripper! What Geno, gonna shake that ass and hustle round a pole?”

Everyone is cracking up and high-fiving when Geno looks up to catch Sid's eye. And Sid's blushing, eyes dark and chewing his lips a little, and suddenly Geno is thinking about this now, about all the logistics of it. Because yeah, he's half-hard in his jock and he's not gonna lie, this seems like it might be hot.

* * *

  
He doesn’t really say much to Sid but the two of them know that this is maybe going to happen at some point, and that it’s Geno’s move to make. Sid doesn’t mention it but he’s watching Geno’s ass a lot more now and that’s oddly gratifying.

Geno’s started to look around a bit. But when he looks at panties in the boutiques or shops around Pittsburg, he finds that they don’t really seem to have a lot of options that are large enough to fit him comfortably, front and back, without them being department store cotton. And that’s not going to work in this case, so clearly Geno needs to figure this out another way.

It’s not the best idea he’s ever had, but needs must and all that, so he girds himself and calls Sasha. Because if anyone will know how to find a pair of panties in Geno’s size, it will be Ovechkin. This is the sad truth that he’s come to accept.

And sure enough, once Sasha is done laughing hard enough to wheeze brokenly over the phone – “Zhenya, only you could date a boy _so vanilla_ that his fantasy is you as a stripper!” and “it _had_ to be you! His ass is too big for silk, like a giant rippling ocean if in blue” – he gives him the address to [BodyAware](https://bodyaware.com/), a website that caters to men’s panties and shoes.

“This might work,” Geno muses after he gets the site open.

“You must take pictures to show me, Zhenya," Sasha insists. "Pictures, or it didn’t happen!”

Geno hangs up on him.

* * *

  
So between the idea of wearing panties and the pictures of the models, this whole thing is totally working for Geno. The idea of wearing something off this website and standing over Sid in heels while Sid mouths his cock, elastic edges of the panties pulled down to slightly cut in under his balls, is so hot that he needs to put his computer down for a bit and go fetch some tissues.

* * *

  
Eventually he finds a pair of white, high cut bikini panties in silk, with long sashes at the sides that tie closed (just like Sid had mentioned) that he likes. It takes him a bit longer to find a pair of strappy black and gold high heels that don’t look like they’d kill him just to put on, straps set up to curl around and hold his ankles.

Geno thinks Sid, of all people, would appreciate the colours and what they mean.

* * *

  
A few days later two packages arrive in the mail, one from Ovie with four pairs of extra-length fishnet hold-ups - "Sid now never say I not give him things" – and the other from BodyAware in a discrete brown box. And Geno is excited about this, so turned on that he has to go hide the boxes under the bed and take a shower to cool down a little. Sid looks intrigued but doesn’t push.

The next day’s Saturday and they don’t have a game until Wednesday so Geno feels fairly confident that this is the right time to do this. Sid wakes up early as clockwork, tries to entice Geno out for a run and grumbles when he fails – because much as Sid loves to work out, he hates to run, and he hates it even more when someone isn’t around to help distract him – and heads off.

Geno takes his chance to lay everything out on the bed – panties, fishnets, boxed shoes – before he heads in for a shower, finishing up quickly because Sid normally only takes about forty minutes for his run.

He's not particularly hairy so he's left his chest bare and decided against shaving his legs. He gathers up the panties and fumbles with them a bit before he figures out that he needs to have one side tied up already to keep them up while he ties the other side on.

He’s got them somewhat loosely set up after a while. They don't really provide much support and he's trying to get them to sit just so on his hips. But his hard on keeps tenting them out, so he gives that up as a lost cause and heads for the fishnets.

He ladders and rips two pairs, swearing the entire time, before he manages to figure out how to scrunch them up and pull them on slowly and smoothly, the tops having a sort of sticky elastic base to hold them up that pulls a bit on his leg hair. But he gets them up and they stay up, and this is somehow more than success.

Geno's still admiring his ability to get the fishnets on – and mentally giving thanks to Sasha for having included multiples; an excellent idea even though he’d never tell him so – when he hears the door thump. He doesn't have the time to do more than get the shoes out of the box when Sid barrels into the room, sweaty and flushed and wide-eyed, taking in the long length of Geno's legs, the white panties pushed out in front, the long drape of the tie-sashes against his thighs and the tops of the black fishnets.

Sid swallows hard before pushing forward to drop down in front of Geno and rub his face against the edge of Geno’s thigh, slight beard catching against the thread. Geno’s still frozen by the feel of that when Sid pulls the shoes from his hands. He gets the buckles open and places them in front of Geno, tapping each leg in turn for Geno to raise his foot so Sid can slip a shoe on and tighten the straps.

The room is silent except for the rasping of their breath and Geno is so turned on he can barely stand, hands coming forward to brace himself on Sid's shoulders.

When Sid looks up Geno's cock is right there, tenting out the white material, a wet spot beginning to form on the front. And Sid just leans in and starts mouthing at it, sucking at the material, wetting it further and blowing on it. Geno hunches over, bows and curves his back around Sid’s head, fingers pushing their way into his wet hair and holding on tight.

Geno's legs feel weak standing like this, higher up and on point, increasing his hunch over Sid as if he’s about to topple right over onto him, watching his sweat-soaked back heave. He’s gasping, trying desperately not to fall over while Sid cups his balls with his hands and mouths over the material and pulls and tugs it until Geno can barely think for the sensation of silk and wet and then he's coming and slumping over and it's _good, so good, Sid, so good_.

He’s still flushed and limp, laid out on the floor, when Sid leans over and pulls on the panties' sashes like he's finally unwrapping his gift. Sid licks at his sticky cock, lapping at the slit and around the head, moving the warm wet mess of it all around and down, feathering it and his tongue over Geno’s balls, hand working frantically in his own pants. The sight of it is so hot that if Geno's muscles hadn't liquefied he'd be trying to help. But as it is all he can do is lie in an open-legged sprawl, fishnet-covered thighs hooked over Sid's calves, Sid mouthing at his oversensitive cock until he finally pulls back and whimpers, his own back bowing now, before he collapses on top of Geno.

It's a few minutes before Sid opens his eyes again and crawls his way up Geno's bare chest, flopping down to kiss him slowly, tongue slick and salty, tasting like Geno. They lie there, Geno nipping at Sid's lips, Sid scratching lightly at Geno's sides making him shiver, skin pinkening in trails, until Sid finally pulls up and smiles wide at Geno.

"So. Penguin colours?"

Geno grins back at him and responds, "What else I wear for you, Sid?"


End file.
